Cheap Whiskey
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi leaves Yami because of his drinking and Yami goes after him. Song fic based around Martina McBride's song Cheap Whiskey. Not my best summary
1. Cheap Whiskey

Inu: "This song is most likely my all time favorite from Marina McBride."

Yami: "But it's so depressing!"

Inu: "I know, every time I hear it I want to cry."

Yami: "And you made me sound like the devil!"

Inu: "It's the point of the song… Now disclaimer my slave!"

Yami: "Inu does not own Martina McBride's song Cheap Whiskey. Nor does she own Yugioh!"

Inu: "There now you can't sue me!"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**song lyrics**_

* * *

Cheap Whiskey 

_**He sits all alone in his easy chair  
Staring back on his lost yesterdays  
Long before he encountered the bottle  
And the demons that drove him away**_

Yami sat in his recline thinking about what happened between him and Yugi. He knew he had a drinking problem. But before Yugi left him he would never had admitted it.

It was because of the drinking that Yugi left him. He never hurt Yugi when he was drunk… or at least he never thought he did. But that one night, Yami had a little too much to drink and Yugi was sick of it. He tried to tell Yami he needed to stop drinking. Yami wouldn't listen to him so Yugi started to dump the whiskey.

Yami was so mad and tried to stop Yugi. When that didn't work… Yami back handed him. To say that was the last straw is obvious. Yugi packed his things and left.

_**In his hand he is holding his photograph  
His image all tear-stained and worn**_

Yami looked at the photograph of him and Yugi, it was from before Yami started drinking. They were smiling and embracing each other. Since Yugi left he had yet to let it go. He just held it and cried his eyes out. His heart breaking more and more as each second passed by.

'How could I let it go on for this long? I should have known he wouldn't put up with it for long. We used to be so happy.' Yami thought and more tears fell onto their picture.

_**Tonight he's embracing reality  
And he curses the day he was born**_

Yami stood up and started to pace. The house seemed so empty and dead without Yugi, His little light, His life.

He looked out the window and sighed. It has been three days since Yugi left and it was becoming all the more clearer to Yami, that he was not coming home.

Yami sunk to his knees and cursed at himself. 'I am so stupid.' He punched the floor as more tears fell. 'I'm so sorry Yugi, I miss you so much.'

_**And the darkness still echoes his warning  
You can't have two loves in your life**_

In the back of Yami's head he could hear Yugi's final words to him before he left. "Yami! I have had it! I'm leaving you. You can't have two loves in your life."

'I can't believe I chose cheap whiskey over my own Aibou.' Yami thought.

He stood and walked into the kitchen and looked at the bottles of whiskey Yugi was dumping down the sink before Yami hit him.

_**Now the things that will haunt him  
Until the day that he dies  
Is the smell of cheap whiskey  
And the sound of goodbye**_

The smell of cheap whiskey was intoxicating. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or regret, but he picked up the bottles and started smashing them.

He went around the house to all his hiding places and started dumping them down the drain and smashing them.

He could still hear the sound of the front door closing and Yugi's car starting. He took a deep breath and all he could smell is that damned cheap whiskey.

He cleaned up the glass and dumped it into the garbage can and carried it out side. He went to the bathroom, shaved his beard and took a shower.

_**Since the hour that he left he's been sober**_

Yami looked in the mirror and smiled. He was clean and his head was clear. But that to him was not necessarily a good thing.

_**And each breath that he draws makes him think  
About the light of his life gone forever  
When he traded his love for a drink**_

For each breath he takes he automatically thinks of what happened between him and Yugi. What he put Yugi through, what he did to him, how he treated him. He was so stupid. Nothing could ever mean more to him then his Aibou, but he made Yugi think that something could…. and something as insignificant as cheap whiskey.

And now because of that his little light was gone from his life, and the house and his heart is dark.

Yami looked down. 'All because I traded his love for a stupid drink.'

_**And the darkness still echoes his warning  
You can't have two loves in your life**_

Yami took in a deep breath as it seemed that Yugi's warning echoed around the house. "Yami! I have had it! I'm leaving you. You can't have two loves in your life."

He looked into his deep crimson eyes and said to his reflection. "I know Yugi, and if I could do it again… I would pick you."

_**Now the things that will haunt him  
Until the day that he dies**_

Yami picked up what was left of the whiskey and put it into a box. He then carried the box outside and threw it onto the pile of garbage and took a deep breath…

_**Is the smell of cheap whiskey  
And the sound of goodbye  
The smell of cheap whiskey  
And the sound of goodbye**_

But all he could still smell was the cheap whiskey.

He walked back in and lit some candles and sat in his chair again holding Yugi's picture and listening to the sounds of Yugi's goodbye and his warning to Yami that continued to play in his mind.

It was something he will never forget no matter how long he lives now.

* * *

Inu: "I was thinking about making a second chapter where he gets Yugi back, maybe using another one of Martina's song… If I can find one that's lyrics are like that. But only if you guys want me to, because if you don't then there is no point in doing it."

Yami: "Except for your own entertainment."

Inu: Glares "Yami why are you even here! Your light is my muse not you!"

Yami: "Yes but this song revolves around me, not him."

Inu: "Valid point."

Yami: "We would love it if you reviewed please!"


	2. Whiskey If You Were a Person

Inu: "Because you guys what this continued I will. And before Yami goes to get Yugi, I thought I should show how he is doing."

Yugi: "I seem mental in this chapter!"

Inu: "Maybe but you're not, your just filled with a lot of grief."

Yugi: "Inu does not own Highway 101's song whiskey if you were a woman."

* * *

Whiskey If You Were a Person

_**He's told me a million times he's sorry  
I always take him back though soon I know**_

Yugi sat in his room going over what happened back at their house with Yami. He was beyond shocked about what happened that night.

'He never hit me before when he got drunk. He yelled a lot and threatened to. But he always apologized and I forgave him.' Yugi thought miserably.

After Yami hit him and he left he went back over to his grandfather's house. Solomon knew of Yami's drinking habit and told Yugi this would have happened eventually.

Yugi looked at the bottle he was holding. It was whiskey. He picked it up on his way home, why he didn't know. He thought that maybe if he understood it he could help Yami. But he could never bring himself to open it and drink it. Not after the way Yami acted when he drank it.

'The only way I could help him was if Whiskey was a person.' Yugi thought.

_**He'll spend the night with you and leave me crying  
You don't love him but you won't let him go**_

Yugi held the bottle tighter in his hands and glared at it. "If you were a person, Yami would spend the night with you, and I would be in my room crying."

Yugi then realized he was talking to a bottle. But for some reason it help his pain. 'Maybe if I talked it out, It would help. Grandpas a great listener but I can't yell at him like I want to yell at the whiskey.' He thought as he continued to glare at the bottle.

_**Oh whiskey if you were a person**_

_**I'd fight you and I'd win Lord knows I would**_

Yugi stood up and placed the bottle on his old desk. He ran a hand threw his hair. He turned to the bottle and took a deep breath.

"If you were a person, I would fight you for him. And because I am his Aibou, his light, I would win. Yami is my everything before and after he found you."

Yugi walked over to the bottle and picked it up. He went outside and into the backyard. He grabbed a chair and set it in the middle of the lawn; he then set the whiskey in a chair.

_**Oh whiskey if you were a person  
I'd drive you from his tangled mind for good**_

Yugi walked around the chair like he was interrogating the bottle. "Before you came me and Yami were happy. He spent every second he could with me."

Yugi stopped and looked down at the ground his heart breaking at the words he spoke. "And then he found _you_. And it's like he lost himself, like his mind is all tangled and he can't remember if he loves me or you. And he can't love us both! You can't have two loves in your life! It doesn't work that way!"

By now Yugi was yelling at the bottle. His heart betting faster and breaking more at the familiar words he remembers saying to Yami. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he got the neighbors attention.

_**No matter what you'd do I'd do it better**_

_**You'd never be the man I could be**_

He ran a hand threw his hair again and looked down at the bottle. "But no matter what you do, I can always do it better. If only he would have realized that and gave me a chance."

Yugi sucked in a deep breath and resumed walking around the chair. "You could never be the man I could be, and not just because you're a bottle. But because I am his light, and nothing can ever take my position."

_**But you don't have a heart or any feelings  
So I can't even ask for sympathy**_

Yugi stopped and laughed at the words in his last sentence. "You're a bottle, an inanimate object! You don't have any feelings let alone a heart!"

Yugi shook his head. "I can't even ask for sympathy, because it's an inanimate object that stole my lovers heart away from me." He felt tears brim his eyes at the thought.

_**Oh whiskey if you were a person  
I'd fight you and I'd win  
Lord knows I would**_

Yugi walked over to the shed and grabbed his old baseball bat. He walked back over to the chair and hit the bat against the palm of his hand.

"If you were a person I would have beat you out of our lives a while ago. I would fight and win. I would never let you have Yami." Yugi let a few tears fall down his face.

_**Oh Oh whiskey  
If you were a person**_

_**I'd drive you from his tangled mind for good**_

Yugi walked around the chair so he faced the bottle and gripped the bat tight.

"Why, why did he have to find you and get his mind all tangled. He loves me I know he does but you had to come along and confuse him!"

Yugi raised the bat and swung it down so it hit the bottle head on and smashed it to a million pieces. The smell of whiskey filled Yugi's nosed and he felt sick and the all too familiar scent. Whiskey and glass covered the chair and ground and Yugi started to cry.

He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Why Yami, Why?"

* * *

Inu: "Bet it felt good to smash that bottle."

Yugi: "You have no idea."

Inu: "So I thougth a lot about the song to use when Yami goes to get Yugi, and I have a idea what to do. Maybe not entirely sure I could use the one I want to."_**  
**_Yugi: "But she will try! Please review! And I am not insane although I may have seemed it."


	3. I'm Trying

Inu: "Alright last chapter!"

Yami: "I get Yugi back? Right?"

Yugi: Hugs Yami "I won't leave without you!"

Inu: Rolls eyes "Get a room!"

Yugi And Yami: "Inu does not own Martina McBride's Song I'm Trying!"

* * *

I'm Trying

It was a week since the brake up and Yami found himself outside the Kame Game Shop. He kept debating about whether or not he should go in.

After a long internal conflict he walked into the shop. The bell chimed and that familiar tri-colored head turned to him.

"Welco- Yami?" Yugi said staring wide eyed at him.

Yami gulped. "Ai- Yugi can we talk?" He asked.

_**He said, I'm not pointing fingers and he said, yes you are  
'Cause you wouldn't bring it up if you weren't  
**_"Is it about what happened when I left? When you got drunk and hit me? Not that I'm pointing fingers here." Yugi said leading them up to the house section of the Game Shop.

Yami sighed. "Yes you are pointing fingers Yugi. Because you wouldn't bring it up if you weren't."

Yugi sat on the couch and Yami sat across from him.

"Are you sober?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and looked up to Yugi. "I have been since the hour you left."

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief.

At his reaction Yami lowered his head in shame and sighed.

_**And if I told you I'd been walking out in the dark night thinking  
Would you take his truth as alcoholic's word?**_

"Yugi after you left I took a walk that night and thought. You were right I had to quit drinking. Alcohol won't cure my problem, especially cheap whiskey." Yami said looking up and locking eyes with Yugi.

Yugi felt his heart skip several beets. 'Is he telling me the truth or is this, another one of his alcoholic words?' Yugi asked himself.

"Yami… are you telling me the truth?" Yugi asked finally.

Yami felt his heart rip at Yugi not being sure if he could believe him. "Yes Yugi I am telling you the truth."

_**Oh, I can't change what's done is done but I can tell you this  
Not a day goes by that I don't curse myself and all my sins**_

Yugi nodded still being a little cautious. He got up and went into the kitchen with Yami following. He put some water in the tea pot and boiled it. "So what are you doing here Yami? You still never told me?"

"I want you back Yugi." He stated bluntly and Yugi turned to him wide eyed.

Yami smiled sadly at him. "Look Yugi, I may not be able to change what happened, because what's done is done. But I can tell you this… Not a day goes by that I don't curse myself and all my sins."

Yugi felt tears in his eyes as he could read the absolute truth in Yami's words and eyes.

_**And I need you to hold on to while this part of me is dying  
Though I haven't kicked the demons that haunt me**_

_**I'm trying, I'm trying**_

Yami walked towards Yugi and put his hand on his cheek. "And while the alcoholic in me is dying, I need you Yugi, my light, My Aibou, to hold on to. Because you are my rock and my strength…. I love you and I always will."

Yugi's tears ran down his face and he leaned into Yami's touch.

Yami smiled at this. "And I may not have completely kicked the demons that are haunting me. But I am trying I swear to you Yugi, I am trying."

Yugi nodded. "I want believe you Yami, I do."

_**He sat down on the floor and said, I wish I was stronger  
Right now I feel as fragile as glass**_

He slowly sat down on the floor and Yami knelt in front of him.

Yugi locked his lilac eyes with Yami's crimson and took a shaky breath. "I wish I was stronger and could be the strength you need. But right now I feel as fragile as glass. It broke me so much when you hit me that night, I was so afraid."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him to his chest. "I am so sorry Yugi. You don't know how much it killed me inside when I realized what I did. I promised to protect you and I broke that, I am so sorry."

Yugi sobbed and hiccupped a little. Yami rubbed circles on his back trying to calm him down. _**  
And I want to believe you, believe what's held you, has freed you  
And I hate these doubts that keep on coming back**_

"You don't know how much I want to believe you, but these doubts keep coming back." Yugi said as he pulled away and looked up into Yami's eyes again. "I see truth in your eyes, but I can't help but doubt your words at the same time."

Yami nodded even though his heart was breaking inside him, and he wiped away Yugi's tears. "As you should. Trust is earned and I need to once again earn yours. I don't blame you for doubting me Yugi."

Yugi felt his heart skip several beats at both Yami's words and his touch. He knew he was hurt Yami with not being able to believe him, but there was nothing he could do to erase his doubt.

_**My grandfather thinks I'm crazy for hanging on this long  
But there's nothing I want more for us than to prove to him he's wrong**_

"Grandpa thinks I'm insane for hanging on this long, he thinks we will never work out. And there is nothing I want more than for us to prove him wrong." Yugi admitted looking down at his lap as a small blush covered his cheeks.

Yami smiled a little at the blush. 'He still looks so adorable when he blushes.' "I would want that to Yugi, I love you and I always will."

_**And I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna think you're lying  
And though I haven't found the faith, that I need  
I'm trying, I'm trying**_

Yugi looked up as tears once again filled his eyes. "I don't want to be afraid of you anymore Yami."

Yami lowered his head at this and his eyes filled with tears of his own. "I know Yugi, I never wanted to make you afraid of me, it was the alcohol."

Yugi took a deep breath. "I know Yami, and I don't want to think you're lying. But I haven't found the faith that I need."

Yami now had tears pouring down his cheeks. Yugi raised and hand and brushed Yami's tears and said quietly. "But I'm trying just like you are Yami."

_**He asked, do you want me to leave? 'Cause if you do, you know I will  
But he said, much to his disbelief, no, I love you still, oh, I love you still**_

Yami stood and turned towards the door. "Yugi… Do you want me to leave? Because if you do you know I will."

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked down as he thought for a moment before saying barely above a whisper. "No…. Because I love you still." He looked up at Yami and said louder. "I love you still Yami."

Yami couldn't believe his ears. He turned back to Yugi eyes wide in disbelief. "Really?"

Yugi nodded and asked. "But can you tell me why you turned to alcohol?"

_**He said, I don't know why I've been the fool but I can tell you this  
Not a day goes by that I don't curse myself and all my sins**_

"I can't believe what a fool I have been and I can't tell you why Yugi. But not a day when by after you left that I didn't curse myself for my foolish sin." Yami said as he lowered his head and used his bangs to hide his face.

Yugi pulled his knees to his chest. "I know Yami. You told me already. But you can stop, because I will help you threw this and I love you still."

_**Then he dropped down to his knees, by now they both were crying  
He said, I haven't been the man I wanna be  
But, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying**_

Yami fell to his knees and Yugi crawled over to him. He pulled Yami so his head rested on his chest and he ran his hand threw Yami's soft hair.

"I haven't been the man I wanna be, Yugi. But I am trying." Yami whispered.

"I know you are Yami, I know." Yugi whispered back and he rested his head on Yami's. "We will get through this, I promise."

"I love you Aibou."

"I love you to Yami.'

* * *

Inu: "That would be it! I am so happy I was able to use this song to do it, because I love this song!"

Yugi: "I love you Yami! Now and forever!"

Yami: Hugs his Aibou "Thank you for forgiving me Aibou."

Inu: "I think I should get the credit for that!"

Yami: Pulls Yugi away leaving Inu on her own.

Inu: "Oi come back here were not done Yet!"

Yami: Disappears.

Inu: "How rude!" Turns to readers "Thanks for reading! Review for me please!"


	4. My Wish

Inu: "Alright! Alright! I made another chapter to show why Yami started drinking!"

Yugi: "You owe this chapter to redconvoy!"

* * *

My Wish

It has been three months since Yugi moved back in with Yami. Yami had been going to therapy, he completely stopped drinking and started recovering from the Whiskey.

He also started spending more time with Yugi.

Currently they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

Yami nuzzled his face in Yugi's hair and sighed. "Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi answered closing his eyes.

"I want to talk to you, about why I started drinking." Yami admitted.

Yugi sat up, turned to Yami and gave him his full attention. "Go ahead, Mou hitori no boku."

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi onto his lap. "Well you see after the ceremonial duel, I started to get stressed."

Yugi looked up at him. "Stressed? Over what?"

"Trying to fit into this time and whether or not my family hates me for staying." Yami said quietly and looking away from Yugi's eyes.

Yugi smiled gently. 'I don't know what to say.' He looked away and a thought hit him. 'I guess it could work.'

He blushed deeply and started to sing a song his mother used to sing to him when he was little. "I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow, And each road leads you where you want to go, And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."

Yami turned back to Yugi who was blushing fiercely at singing in front of his boyfriend.

He took a peek at Yami from the corner of his eye and continued.

"And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window, If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile."

Yugi hid his face now blushing darker as Yami flashed him a bright smile. Yami chuckled and grabbed Yugi's chin turning his head to face Yami, as Yugi continued the song.

"But more than anything, more than anything, My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold."

Yami's eyes widened at the meaning behind the lyrics. He knew Yugi was talking about what was making him so stressed.

"And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish."

Yugi kissed Yami on the lips. It was small and chaste but it held all Yugi's love.

When Yugi pulled back Yami smiled. "I know you love me Aibou. What was that song?"

Yugi blushed. "A song mom used to sing to me. I didn't sing the whole thing though."

Yami grinned. "Can I hear the rest?"

Yugi looked away from Yami. "Do I have to?"

"Please Aibou?" Yami begged and Yugi sighed.

"I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take."

Yami thought how the lyrics fit Yugi. 'Guess his mother got her wish.'

"But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

Yugi looked up to Yami and smiled.

"My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

"It's a beautiful song Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I love it, mom had a beautiful voice."

"As do you." Yami said and Yugi looked down to hide his blush.

"No I don't."

"I would never lie to you."

"Yami."

"Hmm"  
"This is my wish to you, I hope you know somebody loves you and may all your dreams stay big." Yugi said looking up to him and locking eyes.

"Thank you Yugi. I will try to make your wish come true."

Yugi nodded and sniggled into Yami's arms.

"Hey Aibou?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you to Yami."

* * *

Inu: "I hope you are now happy! I was close to deleting this story because it seems no one likes it."

Yugi: "It took sooo long to find a good song for this chapter."

Inu: "And I still don't like the song I picked for it."

Yugi: "Please review!"

I dont own Rascal Flatts song My Wish!

!Many thanks to redconvoy!


End file.
